Conventionally, a liquid crystal cell which is a liquid crystal display element serving as a display element to be used for a liquid crystal display serving as a liquid crystal display device which is a display device has been formed by interposing a liquid crystal layer which is a light modulation layer between an array substrate and a counter substrate.
For realizing a color display in such a liquid crystal cell, as described in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-262484, a construction to form a color filter layer which is a colored layer on a counter substrate has been known.
However, in a liquid crystal cell with such a construction, a high degree of alignment accuracy is required between the array substrate and counter substrate so as to prevent a color shift when forming a cell, which causes deterioration in yield.
Therefore, as shown in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-258004, a construction which has formed a color filter layer on a thin film transistor (TFT) layer of an array substrate to thereby suppress a color shift without requiring a high degree of alignment accuracy between the array substrate and counter substrate has been known.
However, in a liquid crystal cell with such a construction, it is not easy to form a color filter layer having a uniform film thickness and optical characteristics on a thin film transistor layer having unevenness, and moreover, since a color filter layer is formed on a completed thin film transistor layer, the yield is greatly affected.
As above, a liquid crystal cell improved in yield while obtaining satisfactory characteristics of a colored layer has been demanded.
The present invention has been made in view of such problems, and an object thereof is to provide a display element improved in yield while obtaining satisfactory characteristics of a colored layer.